Little dreamer
by Glaser
Summary: There is only a small paragraph typed up, reveiw if you want more but until then...CLICK IT! It will only take a few seconds promise. K for not knowing how it'll be just yet. :
1. blurb

"Nyssa Gilliland." He called my name and I slowly looked up from my doodling.

"Here." I whispered because I wasn't really sure.

That feeling inside of me, it was gnawing at my internals. That silent alarm in my head that was going off. You know the one that is saying. Everything is going to change. You aren't who you thought you were. Keep your eyes open. All of those feelings blurring around you at one time. You feel like you are going to explode but you are in the middle of Social Studies class and you can't just combust when there is learning to do.

Normal.

Take a deep breath and think. Normal.


	2. My Best friend ever

Quick explanation; Main character- Nyssa, her father died and her mother began drinking to rid herself of the pain but she also has something like terrets where she randomly yells out random phrases...that aren't so random.

My head hurt and my abs—and my arms—and my eyes from unshed tears. I was in so much pain and I was still sweating from my work out but I was in bed. I stopped my alarm clock before it could go off. The dreams always felt so real that I was beginning to wonder if they were real. When I woke up I was really going to sleep and then when I sleep I'm waking up again. That's my hypothesis anyway. I ran my pinky over my throbbing forearm. The dreams may be painful but my arms and legs were rock hard now and I was even starting to get a six pack.

Three months. Three months since my mother started drinking and not caring about me anymore. Three months since my father first visited my dreams. Three months since I began going insane.

Yet I still hope, before I go to bed, that I won't dream and when I wake up my mom will be attempting to cook pancakes while my dad laughs at her. Maybe with school starting mom will start going sober and I'll be too tired to dream.

Quite hardly.

Ugh, school. The first year of high school. The crucial year to make your foot print or you'll be eaten alive for the next few years. I wouldn't be worried if I was the old Nyssa but this is me now and I'm terrified. It would be great if everything would just _end_—the dreams, my mother's craziness, that god awful feeling in the pit of my stomach, everything.

I looked at myself in the mirror cautiously. A normal looking me looked back but her eyes were crazy and confused. The black clothing over my shoulder was horrifyingly tempting but I wanted to try to be normal. Or what ever I've been doing for the last fourteen years. I decided on a white t-shirt since almost every color clashes with my hair color except for like white and black.

My hair color was just about the same color as dried blood. 'A sign of the devil' as one of my dream freaks called it. I've asked my mother if I could dye it multiple times but she's always been too drunk to understand any of the words apart from dye which just sets her off. She'll start yelling 'die, no, not my baby!' then go and throw up her breakfast of vodka. Before then she would just run her fingers through the waves and tell me that it's pretty the way it is.

We were similar, my mother and I. We would have the same color hair if she hadn't died her's black. Hypocritical right? We both have long waves that spill down past our shoulders and we have the same petite little frame but my father has just about the rest of me. I think that's why she never looks at me anymore—she never meets my eyes that is. She'll notice changes in me like how I've started becoming like super fit but she never looks at my face. My father used to say I was exotically beautiful. My mom said I was like an elfin princess with my little body and heart shaped face. Not to mention I even had those little freckles on my nose like an elf. My mom doesn't compliment me anymore.

I don't get where I get it though. My father was a sandy blond with a strong build and my mom has dark eyes that remind me of dead maple leaves now. I could be adopted apart from my father's and my eyes. I'm such a mixture of the two that I don't look exactly like either of them. It's like both genes wanted me as their own so they had a fight inside my mother and poof.

Though, I did have similar traits as all the men in my dreams. We had the same olive hint to our skin, same intimidating eyes with thick lashes and strong bodies. We all looked like family, I'd say.

"Mom. I'm going to school." I sort of hoped for the mom that would say 'wait not yet' and dig around for her camera with paint covered hands then tell me how beautiful I was. Okay so I might be that kind of wild beautiful but wild beautiful doesn't fit in high school. Plain or perfect beautiful is the only kind that is accepted.

The only reaction I got from my mother was a sound similar to a groan and a gagging noise mixed together.

"Go to rehab or something," I told her as I slammed the door.

I turned on my ipod as loud as my ears would allow so I wouldn't hear the voices. It didn't do very well but if I focused on the music hard enough then they weren't as loud. After a while they went away because they must have noticed that I wasn't listening to them.

My friends went crazy around me when I got off the bus. There were hugs everywhere as people told me about their summer. They had the courtesy of asking me how mine went and demanded to know why I didn't call them back. I shrugged a lot and wished that I still had my ipod on because my father was watching all of my friends with a big smile on his face.

"Oh, is that Casey? She looks so grown up," my dad's shimmering form watched Casey walk over to the little crowd. "Who's car was that she was in?" My dad must have known that he was the easiest to hear because Maggie was telling me a story while my dad spoke.

"Her boyfriend," I whispered watching Casey too.

"Nyssa?" Maggie broke off from her story and watched me with her big blue eyes. "Did you say something?"

"Yeah, sorry, talking to myself. You were saying…fishing with your dad." I smiled at her brightly.

"Yeah, it was a total drag."

"She met a boy," my dad mused. "She's hoping to beat you. She's still mad at you for that other boy last year. What was his name…?"

"And I met a guy." She squealed happily.

"Oh." I shot my dad a warning glance. So the guys in my dreams are apparently like a bunch of ancestors of mine and ever since I had the dream they thought it would be funny to follow me around sometimes or to just annoy the crap out of me. I usually didn't mind having my dad around because it's good to have one _normal_ parent. And apart from the dead part he is normal. They can read minds—which is weird—and then they tell me about it which again is grand! It's not as cool as being able to read minds my self but I guess it's the next best thing.

"Lack of enthusiasm much?" Casey raised an eyebrow and gave me a big hug.

"Escort me to my class?" I held out my arm with a silly smile.

"My honor." She took my arm and smiled at our friends.

"What's wrong?" She asked once our group was out of hearing distance.

Well for one my father is on the other side of me walking through students. For two, I have crazy real dreams and three, I really need someone to just vent to but my freaky stalker ghost friends aren't letting me do that.

"Nothing I'm just sick of stupid drama."

"You and me both." She sighed.

"How's uh, Timmy or Teddy or what ever?" I could never remember her boyfriend's names because they went by so fast. Casey was really pretty in the accepted way. She had soft brown hair and moss green eyes. She was tall with long legs so a bunch of the older guys went for her, as well as the kids in our grade. Maybe even a few kindergarteners liked her.

"A.J? I broke up with Timmy last week." She ruffled my hair like _I _was the one being silly.

"Yeah, the one who can drive."

"Is that all you can remember?"

"Honestly?" She nodded. "Yes." We both laughed and a few people rolled their eyes at us.

"So…tengo clase de ingles, ahora perrooooo tengo ciencias especial antes de almuerzo!"

I laughed at her perfect Spanish. "We aren't all Argentinean."

"But you do take Spanish so you should understand part of it."

"I caught lunch."

She laughed. "I said. I have English class now but I have special science before lunch."

"Ah, see English is great." I smiled at the funny face she made at me. We called science 'special science' because we both got into a sophomore class, earth science which means that we are actually kind of smart. I don't get how I got in since my average last year in science was like an eighty.

"I drop Spanish today but I'm pretty sure we have that together too," she said looking over my schedule. "And access on day fours, oh! And we have gym. We lucked out."

"What are we possibly going to do next year?"

"Die I guess." She grinned at me. Casey's mother got her into some smart high school for tech dorks and I'm still doomed to walk the halls of Ballston Spa High School.

"Ooooor…I could transfer too!"

"That is brilliant!" She exclaimed. "The only problem is—you're stupid at technology."

"But they don't know that." I whispered with a crazy look in my eyes. Casey laughed at me.

"You sound like that freak from Lord of the Rings."

"Yes my pretty," I said in the same voice.

"You're such a dork." We turned red laughing since Mrs. Strenck told us what a dork really was last year and it's quite humorous.

"Alas! My class room," I said in a sad voice pointing to room one-oh-seven with my elbow. Global.

"Good-bye, I will search for ye in a fortnight."

"That's a week you dummy."

"See you in an hour." She rolled her eyes and kept walking. A few boys started swarming around her as she headed away from me.

My Global classroom smelt like old person and the teacher was an old person, imagine that! The guy had a receding hair line that he covered up with a wig. I could tell that it wasn't his real hair because the back of his head was greyer then the top. He had funny half-moon glasses balanced on his nose, kind of reminding me of Dumbledore from Harry Potter.

"You're mister…Blu?"

"I sure hope so." He smiled at me and his honey-gold eyes crinkled. Good, I might like this guy.

"He's wondering if you're a good student or not. He thinks that you look like a good person, kind of quiet." My dad told me from next to Mr. Blu. He looked the man up and down and gave me a fatherly look. "Be good for him, Nyssa."

"Or what?" I muttered.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Blu's eyebrows knitted together.

"I said do you have a Corvet?"

"You may sit where ever." He laughed at me like I was cute—or insane—or insane.

I took a seat at the back of the classroom so no one would over hear me as I spoke with my imaginary father.

"Dad, I love you and all but can you just go away?"

"I always wanted to come to school with you."

"I know but it's kind of making me look like a freak, you know talking to no one in particular and all."

"Alright but remember I'm always watching." He winked at me and was gone. I breathed in relief just as the first bell rang and Mr. Blu started taking attendance.

"Nyssa Gilliland." He called my name and I slowly looked up from my doodling.

"Here." I whispered because I wasn't really sure.

That feeling inside of me, it was gnawing at my internals. That silent alarm in my head was going off. You know the one that is saying everything is going to change. You aren't who you thought you were. Keep your eyes open. All of those feelings blurring around you at one time. You feel like you are going to explode but you are in the middle of Social Studies class and you can't just combust when there is learning to do.

Normal.

Take a deep breath and think.

I stared down at what I drew. It wasn't just a doodle. It looked like a sketch of two men. They had dark hair; I don't know how I knew that. Above their heads was the word U-haul. I would have laughed at the words because…come on such a scary feeling and such innocent looking letters. Oh, no, the devil movers are going to come for me! Ahhhhh.

"This is the only class we won't drop so that's a whole extra hour together to pretend to do class work." Casey exclaimed leading me into the science class room. There were three big brown chalk boards and six desks that were built into the wall with sinks in them. The desk at the front of the room was covered in organisms and a cage with a tarantula in it. Casey hates spiders. I looked at her to gauge her reaction and she seemed to see the giant spider about the same time that I did.

"We'll sit in the back," I offered and guided her to the furthest away of the desks.

"I hate spiders," she breathed out quickly.

"I know you do." I tried not to smile at her because this was her biggest fear and she would kick my butt if I cracked a grin.

"What if it gets free?"

"You'll be fine, promise."

She seemed close to hyperventilating. "So how's the mother?" I winced slightly at the topic of my family. Maybe it was just because my father was a ghost and my mom is an alcoholic. Maybe it's because I can sense that Casey is still freaked out about the spider.

Not sense like, I've known her forever so I just know her I mean like…it's hard to explain but I look at a person and I just know what kind of person they are…their emotions. I would call it reading but it's not even that. It's like as if it was general knowledge. The grass is green; Casey is contemplating something that makes her awkward and worried. If I had to guess I would say that she is thinking about A.J. It's just that simple, as if I knew this for ages.

"Crappy, annoying, lost, loud, anymore adjectives?"

"She still…" she made a gesture with her hand like a cup being tipped into her mouth.

"Yeah, she talks about like…I don't even really know—half the time she's just muttering to herself about some weird names that I've never even heard before. Like some Mathew guy, she's always like 'take care of my baby Mathew'. Most of the time she's just in her room though."

"You are welcome to stay with me until this all blows over." Her eyes looked so concerned for me and I could feel her worry deep down in her bones.

"But that's the thing. I don't know if it _is_ going to blow over." I didn't tell her that I had the oddest feeling that my mother's drinking wasn't her missing my father or as a way to coup with anything.

"C'mon it's your mother. I mean Summer Gilliland—she's not a person I would imagine as drunk all the time."

"I can't explain it but I just have this…odd feeling that…" I shook my head. "Forget it."

"No, I'm worried about you."

"Please, Casey, forget I even said anything."

I stared at the front of the classroom. Mr. Jaculus was taking attendance now.

"Here." Casey breathed slowly. Our class seemed to have a bunch of kids with last names at the beginning of the alphabet since I was one of the last kids called. Casey was always either the first or the second since her last name was Dahl.

"Nyssa…something in you has changed, I can feel it."

"Here."

I kept my eyes on the front of the room. If there was anything that Casey was an expert at other then technology it was reading me. She had, like, some kind of special talent of knowing exactly what I was thinking and vice versa.

"Alright. Be that way but if you need to talk to me ever then—" Casey froze, her eyes locked on the front of the room. Mr. Jaculus was removing the big spider from the cage to show the class. He walked around the room letting the students pet the furry little spider while telling us about the lessons we'll go over this year.

"Oh, my gawd. Why would he take that damned thing out?" She gasped.

"It's science class. And spiders are part of science," I explained simply.

"I'm going to be sick." Her usually tan skin looked oddly pale and her pupils were huge as she stared at the creature. I wondered how her fear could get to be this bad but shrugged it off.

"You'll be okay."

Mr. Jaculus came to our big table in the back and smiled at me. "Wanna pet Fang?"

"Fang the tarantula." I laughed and pet the top of his fuzzy head. The hairs didn't feel like actual hair, it was coarser like I was petting wire or hay. Kind of like the way my hair feels after I get out of chlorine. "He's cute in a weird way." I smiled at the little creature. His black eyes stared into mine and I could see my reflection back at him.

The spider launched at me unexpectedly like I was his prey or something. Casey screamed in my ear making my right ear feel funny from her high shriek.

It was a good jumper for such a little guy, maybe it's because of all of those legs. I didn't even have to think about what to do. My reflexes took over and I managed to catch him by one of his furry legs. I could see his fangs as he tried to get out of my grasp to bite me. I wasn't letting that happen.

"Um. I think you should lock this guy up." Casey was still whimpering next to me as I spoke in my calm voice.

"It…it attacked her."

"Almost," I corrected her with my eyes still on the little beady ones. They were so full with hatred. I couldn't believe that I missed that. It was easy to tell that this thing couldn't be trusted.

"Almost indeed. Perhaps, Fang has been a naughty boy. Put him here please." Mr. Jaculus looked freaked, no he wasn't freaked. He looked shocked like he couldn't believe his eyes. Like he picked up a bag of m&m's but they turned out to be skittles. They are both wonderfully tasty but the skittles kind of take him surprise. Jeez, I must be hungry, I should have eaten breakfast this morning.

"Are you sure? I think it would be better for me to put him in the cage." I edged up out of my seat. I wasn't sure how this teacher would take my opinion but he didn't make any move to stop me. I dropped the spider back in his glass cage and slammed the top on before he could launch at me again. I may have stuck my tongue out at the little creature just because I beat it. It rammed at the glass and I quickly turned away.

I looked at Mr. Jaculus who was still standing over by Casey. I noticed that his age was difficult to determine. I didn't know if he looked fifty or nineteen. He had salt and pepper hair with grave brown eyes and a funny ring on his broad finger. He looked like a science teacher, not a fighter. He wouldn't have been able to take down that spider if he tried.

"Okay. We won't be doing that again," he muttered and made his way back to the front of the class. He still looked awfully confused as he looked over his papers. "Uh, this is a list of rules and requirements for this year." He shook his hand through his shaggy hair and peered down through his glasses. "This year's course will be quite different then lasts…Homework…fifty percent of your…" I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying anymore. I only picked up a few words that shot through my day dreams.

"Gypsum will…minerals…ancient…magical properties…"

"Aren't science teacher supposed to be like anti religious?" Casey asked me under her breath. "This is the first science teacher I know of that talks about magical rocks."

I shrugged. "Maybe he believes of the science of magic." I was repeating the words that suddenly breezed through my head even though I wasn't even thinking of that.

"Hey, you can slip your mom some amethyst," Casey offered, referring to Mr. Jaculus saying that it was supposed to keep a person sober and enhance dreams.

"We don't need her dreams any more enhanced though," I whispered.

"Still yelling in her sleep?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Hum?" She hadn't caught what I had said since it was nothing above a breath.

"I'm a deep sleeper."

"Hah? You? Nyssa, you are the lightest sleeper I know."

"Ever since my dad died I've been impossible to wake up at night. The world could be going up in flames around me and I would just keep sleeping." I had thought over this possibility multiple times before I fell asleep. What if I don't wake up? What if I die in my training? Will I die for real? The whole thing seems dangerous and not because there are a bunch of ghosts around me.

"That sounds more like me."

"Nah, you just snore."

"See, a heavy sleeper wouldn't know that." She grinned triumphantly.

"I told you when my dad went off and killed himself I changed."

She looked down at the desk reading the little graffiti that bored kids wrote. P.K. hearts L.M..

Casey's name was written down with a few curse words around it. Girls kind of took her as a threat sometimes. A few of my friends have even told me how much they hate her, told me that I shouldn't be friends with her. They're just jealous because every straight guy that sees her loves her on spot. She might be a flirt sometimes but she isn't like…cheap.

"How can you talk about him so easily after only like three months? I mean, I still have difficulty thinking of him and he wasn't even my dad."

"Mine as well have been yours. He loved you." I laughed.

"No but seriously Nyssa. You act as if he's still around just hanging out. You do understand that he's gone right?"

"Casey, he's dead. I'm not confused. He's down in the ground decomposing with a bunch of dead withered up petals."

"See, you shouldn't be able to be so frank about it like that."

I shrugged. "I've moved on. He's still with me."

"As long as you know…"

"Give it a break girl." I smiled at her. I wished that I could just tell her the truth of how my dad was a ghost. "My dad still loves you like a second daughter you know."

She smiled at me. "There you go again acting like he's alive still."

"But isn't he?" I hated having secrets. I missed being able to speak everything that passed my mind. I liked telling it like it is. My mind was a crystal clear pool of bubbles. The ghosts don't need to read my mind because I always speak it—that is if I could speak in my dreams.

"I guess maybe he's out there in one way or another."

"I think he's a ghost."

"I think you read too much." She chuckled at my serious expression.

"Reading is good. It beats reality."

"Honey, you and reality aren't exactly friends."

"Reality is for people with no imagination. People like you—tech dork."

"Technology is like sci-fy."

"No it's not, not unless your creations come to life and devour your brain so they can take over your body and live in your life then spread the virus until all of their robotic children have the whole species of humans wiped out. So that only human suits with robotic brains walk around then one day the robots will die and the world will be over."

"How do you do that?" She was close to peeing herself with choked back laughter.

"Do what?"

"Make up stories."

"Oh, I didn't. The little voices in my head told me it."

"The robotic voices?" She gasped.

"No," I said in a mechanical voice. "I mean—" I continued in a robotic voice then changed to my regular one—"what ever are you talking about Casey?" I gave her one of my creepy looks that made people wonder if I really was human.

"Oh, man you need a life."

I grinned in the same strange way. "I have one, one with faeries and witches and shadows and keys and…gypsies." I closed my eyes for a second, wondering where all of those images suddenly came from.

"Faeries and witches and shadows, oh my."

I nodded but my brain was in another place. I was thinking of what I possibly could have just dreamt up. _Dazzling wings that looked like starlight sewn together with sunlight in bright colors that seemed to constantly change along with their eyes._ _Shadows that haunted their faces—everyone's faces._ _Heads bowed as a man walked through the streets with his trusted advisors on either side of him. A boy_.

"Nyssa? Did you hear me?"

"What?" I slowly came out of my reverie.

"I said you have quite the active imagination…what's wrong?"

"That damn spider." I whispered looking at the black eyes again at the other side of the class room. The spider was still staring at me even though it was put in its cage. I stared back at it and felt compelled to open the cage and bat the creature with my flip flop until its last leg stopped twitching.

I'll take my cookie now :)


End file.
